Let's meet again
by Elementalcrystals
Summary: It was Killer's birthday and he was sure he wouldn't show up. Kilguin


It's Killer's Birthday! Wanted to write a quick one-shot for him! And just wanted some silliness.

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

* * *

Killer walked out of the bar, waving back at his crewmates, many of which yelled birthday wishes as he walked out. His captain had ensured they were going to celebrate his birthday whether he liked it or not. Not that he would mind, but he did feel a little disappointed. The one person he had wanted to see never showed up. Realistically, it was impossible, they were both on separate crews, neither would know when they would run into each other again. There was also little news from the crew since the Sabaody incident. But he kept holding out, checking every so often until midnight finally struck.

"Oh well, there's always next year."

As he walked towards the hotel, he stopped, listening to the surrounding. Just a few meters behind him, he could hear footsteps stopping too. The sound of shuffling as they attempted to hide. Rubbing his neck and letting out a sigh as he looked around. It was already the middle of the night, he didn't want to deal with any bounty hunters right now. And usually if there was one bounty hunter, there were usually many lurking around.

He quicken his pace turning into one of the alleyways. He equip his blades on and hid behind one of the dumpsters. He'll just take out one of them and head back towards the bar to check for others.

Just as he predicted, the footsteps turned into the alleyway and slowly started to walk down it. With every second, the footsteps got closer and Killer readied himself. _Three… Two… One_. He jumped out grabbing the man by his collar and shoved him against the wall, his blade pointing straight at his neck.

The shorter man groaned when his back hit the wall. Killer stared when he noticed a familiar hat with the word 'Penguin' written across it. He looked down at the man, lowering his weapon. The attire looked the same as the Heart Pirates excluding the fact that it was in black instead of the usual beige color.

"…Penguin?"

Penguin grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to surprise you, but it probably wasn't a smart idea to sneak up on a person named Killer."

Killer chuckled before pulling him into a hug. "Probably not."

"Sorry I'm late. Happy birthday, Killer."

Killer lifted his mask slightly, lowering his lips onto Penguin's. Penguin stood on his toes, wrapping his arms over the other's neck as he deepen the kiss. It didn't last when the two heard noises close by and pulled away. Killer immediately raised his blades and Penguin got into a fighting pose, only to notice a cat that had jumped out of the dumpster. The cat hadn't paid much mind to them as it walked away. The two stared dumbfounded, looking at each other before laughing.

"Thank you for coming here, Penguin." He returned his mask back to it's position. "Though, I hadn't noticed the submarine when we landed." He removed the blades, putting them back into the large sheath.

"Actually, we just landed ourselves. We ran into some bad weather while heading to our destination and made a stop here. And surprise, surprise, the Kidd Pirates' ship was docked. I'm not surprised you guys are drinking this late. You were so loud, I could hear you from the docks."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Kid insisted on having a birthday party."

"I wouldn't peg your captain for doing something like that."

"Not a lot of people would." Killer reached for his hand, holding onto it. "When are you leaving?"

He noticed the man's smile fade. "After the repairs are done, we'll pick up supplies and leave. You?"

"When everyone's sober enough to sail, I guess. We're going to head back to our base after this." He started to lead the man out of the alley as they walked around the town, hand in hand.

Penguin laughed a bit. "Base? Already?"

"It's been a year since Sabaody, Kid wanted one when he got to the New World. If anything I should be asking where you Heart Pirates have been. Heard your captain is now a Warlord, but nothing about you being in the New World."

A faint smile appear as Penguin's hand tighten. "We still had business to take care of on the Grand Line. But…" He hesitated. "Well we're here in the New World now."

"Let's just hope our captains don't run into each other while we're both here. The town might not stand if those two go at it." Killer attempted to lighten the subject.

Unfortunately, Penguin went silent, keeping his gaze down. "…yea... That would be a problem."

He could sense that something was wrong, but knowing the two were from different crews, he didn't dare to ask. From what he understood, the Heart Pirates captain had became a Warlord not too long ago in a rather unconventional way. As much as he would like to know what else has happened in the year, he didn't trend any further. Giving a light squeeze to Penguin's hand for reassurance. He decided to change the subject. "New uniform?"

Penguin looked towards the masked man before looking down at his outfit. "Not exactly. We have a black version of our uniform. I thought it was appropriate for nighttime stalking." He joked before giving an up-down look towards Killer. "And less showy outfit for you? And more muscle mass?"

Killer chuckled. "Well they no longer fit, but most of the crew simplified their clothing since we've came to the New World." He used his other arm, flexing a bit. "I don't mind the extra mass." His smile widen behind the mask. "Besides now I can easily do this." He let go and wrapped his hands around Penguin's waist lifting him up.

Penguin let out a small yelp before grabbing the other's shoulders, looking down on him. "Warn a guy next time!"

"And miss seeing those beautiful brown eyes?"

He frowned before lifting the blond's mask to look into deep blue eyes. "You know, you suck at flirting."

Killer laughed. "Am I?"

Penguin leaned in for a quick second kiss, smiling into the kiss. "At least you're better than your captain from what I've heard."

"Well that's always an improvement." He set him down gently, giving him another quick kiss before putting on his mask again. "Where are you going? I'll take you there."

"Back to the docks, but shouldn't you get back to where you're staying? People are more likely to target you than me. I've heard your bounty jumped again. Congrats."

Killer intertwined their fingers, heading towards the docks. "That gives me more of a reason to make sure you get back safely."

As they approached the dock, they slowed their pace before stopping in front of the yellow submarine. Penguin looked towards him, squeezing his hands tightly.

"I'll try not to be late next year." He reached into one of his pockets before pulling out a piece of torn paper. "Here. I wanted to give this to you. But I didn't know when I would run into you again."

Killer looked at it, taking it. "A vivre card?"

Penguin's face went deadpan. "No it's just a piece of paper." He spoke sarcastically.

"I see your captain's sarcasm is rubbing on you." He reached into his jeans pulling out a piece too. "Here, have this then."

Penguin took the paper. "If you're giving me something too, it's no longer a present, but an exchange."

Killer held the man's hand again, lifting it up to his mask, like he was kissing it. "I want to see you again, next year."

Penguin pulled his hat down to hide his embarrassment, but smiled happily. "Of course, I'll try not to be late next time."

"And I promise I won't be late on yours."


End file.
